Field
Several embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions that are useful in the treatment of transplant rejection, autoimmune disease, allergy (e.g., food allergy), and immune response against a therapeutic agent.
Description of Related Art
Various approaches have been used to induce tolerance to antigens that elicit an unwanted immune response. Some approaches employ targeting of the antigens to specific cells. Applications US 2012/0039989, US 2012/0178139 and WO 2013/121296 describe the targeting of antigens to erythrocytes to take advantage of the erythrocytes' role in antigen presentation for tolerization.